


【VIXX LRN】Hot enough(下)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX LRN】Hot enough(下)

Hot enough海千洛  
下篇續寫 (前文)  
#LRN

「太狡猾了吧?故意支開我的嗎?」端著水回來的金元植一見沙發上糾纏的兩人不滿的發出哼聲，注意到自己弟弟回來了跨坐在鄭澤運腿上的車學沇放鬆緊摟著鄭澤運的手、微微抬起頭朝著金元植笑了下，或許是因為酒醉的緣故雖然看著有些傻氣的笑容卻勾勒出一絲魅惑的氣息:「元植兒……」

「哥喝水嗎?」金元植端著水低下頭來詢問車學沇，那人眼眶裡還帶著水氣雙頰泛紅，除了酒精的緣故應該還有一半是剛才跟鄭澤運吻的過於激烈。

他看著車學沇有些呆呆的點頭抬起一手就想接過他手裡的水杯，金元植卻起了壞心眼，一收手把水杯拿開，在兩人的注視下抬頭自己把水納入口中，接著捏住車學沇的下巴強迫他抬起頭低頭直接吻了上去。

「嗚!嗚恩…唔。」車學沇被突如其來的吻弄得措手不及，胡亂的張口承接著渡到口中的水還是耐不住奇襲，沒能吞下去的溫水從嘴角溢出染濕了大半領口，直到金元植終於放過他分開時還嗆的直喘氣，眼淚都給人逼了出來，口中囔囔著對人抱怨，語氣卻黏膩得只讓人有他在撒嬌的錯覺:「元植…好壞，咳咳…也不先跟哥說一聲。」

「嗆著沒?」在車學沇抱怨的時候鄭澤運抬起手幫車學沇抹去嘴角的嘴漬還湊上去在他眼角親了兩口，車學沇這時就哼哼的轉過頭抱緊鄭澤運的頭舔了兩口對方的唇說道:「嗯…沒事、還是澤運體貼。」

「還不都是哥太過分了，兩個人玩得開心都不裡我。」剛到手的肉轉身又貼到別人身上去金元植不滿的把水杯扔到桌上，上前一摟半拖半扯的把車學沇壓到沙發另一端，，略為粗爆的動作弄得車學沇有些疼，可抬起頭看見金元植委屈的樣子瞬間就心軟了，抬起手捧住金元植的臉就送上自己的唇邊吻邊舔，用著勾人的語氣說到:「哥也跟你玩啊，怎麼玩都可以……」

「怎麼玩都可以?」

「元植兒想要…怎麼玩?」車學沇說著手指勾著金元植的下巴慢慢下滑，舔了舔嘴角拉開對方的領口。

受到撩撥金元植直接把人按回沙發上，在粗爆的親吻中撩起對方的衣服，一路摸著車學沇精瘦的腰肢把衣服推至胸口，直起身握住對方的腿根拉開讓整個半躺的人雙腿大張的躺在自己身下，而此時車學沇甚至還伸出艷紅的舌頭把嘴角流出的律液勾回口中對著金元植勾起一抹魅惑的笑。

那瞬間似乎被酒氣間接影響的金元植覺得整的腦子都炸了，當下只有個想法就是把這不之死活撩撥的人衣服全扯下來再狠狠的幹到他求饒，而確實他也很快付諸行動。伸手解開車學沇半脫半扯的褲子就掛在膝蓋上，車學沇掙扎的想起身，這個姿勢身上的衣物不好脫金元植又動作粗魯弄得他怪難受的，可一撐起身就給金元植按回沙發上抬高腿把終於把長褲脫了下來。

而後金元植俯下身摟著他彎腰一口一口的像野獸一般啃咬著自己的皮膚，從脖頸到鎖骨胸前一律沒有被放過，又疼又舒爽的感覺弄得車學沇渾身發麻，微微顫慄得發抖，扯著金元植背後的衣料一開口發出的都是黏膩誘人的呻吟:「啊…嗯，元植…RAVI啊……」

即使隔著布料透過牛仔褲車學沇都能感受到金元植硬挺的下身底在自己股間，他甚至能輕易想像出現在那不滿足的家伙已經脹成什麼樣子，畢竟他們太過於熟悉，或許是因為酒精影響，也可能是出自於成功結束回歸舞台放鬆後的心裡，當然也有很大一部分是對於弟弟的縱容，車學沇忍不住抬起腰主動去磨蹭對方的下身:「明天……放假呢。」

放假一直是他們無聲的訊號，這代表著就算他們在車學沇身上留痕跡，或是豪不節制的直到做到體力透支都會被原諒。

「去房裡吧。」這時一直坐在沙發那頭撐著頭看他們的鄭澤運突然發話，站起身走到金元植身後拍拍他的腦袋讓他起來:「起來，這裡冷、學沇會著涼。」

雖然被打斷金元植有些不開心，可鄭澤運說的也事實是，站起身的同時也把車學沇拉起，隨著起身的動作車學沇被推到胸上的毛衣滑下來遮擋住留下斑斑吻痕的皮膚，金元植卻沒想到車學沇打了個壞主意，伸手勾摟住金元植的脖子一蹬腳雙腿纏到對方腰上，整個人像隻無尾熊似的掛在他身上，還好金元植反應快穩住下身順便環住對方的腰:「喔MO，哥小心點。」

「元植抱我去房間吧。」車學沇說著在金元植肩膀蹭了又蹭的撒嬌，卻惹來一旁鄭澤運捏了下他的鼻子，金元植此刻卻故意轉身和鄭澤運說道:「澤運哥不要忌妒啊，學沇哥是怕你腰不好。」

說完便半摟半抱著車學沇走回房間，留鄭澤運一人不滿的默默喊了聲:「呀……」

說誰腰不好呢……

當鄭澤運跟在後頭走進房間時車學沇早被金元植扔到床上，一進門便看見兩具糾纏的軀體，車學沇渾身上下剩著那見半掛在肩上的毛衣，下身早被脫的一絲不掛，只留上衣似乎是金元植的興趣之一，鄭澤運慢慢走到床邊坐下，在車學沇的唇被放開後湊上去吻住那被啃的紅腫的地方。

唇齒交纏間發出嘖嘖的水聲，在加上金元植早就開始往下身進攻，從床頭櫃撈出潤滑劑隨意的擠了一堆在手上直接往車學沇身後的入口探去，鄭澤運一邊吻著對方時還能聽見車學沇因為身下的刺激而吐出的呻吟，他抬起頭輕輕的撫摸著車學沇微濕的頭髮開口:「忍一下，擴張好了等等才不會疼。」

「嗯……嗯啊，嗚……」車學沇微微瞇著眼點頭，又看著鄭澤運舔舔唇勾起嘴角笑到:「……我們這樣算不算三個人間接接吻?」

此話一出鄭澤運和金元植下意識的抬起頭互相對視了一眼，接著不約而同的、金元植拉開車學沇的大腿、接著解開自己的褲頭釋放出裡頭直挺挺立起的性器，鄭澤運則是雙臂穿過車學沇的腋下把人撈起來靠在自己懷中，車學沇還沒反應過來時金元植架著他的雙腿一個挺身直接頂到深處。

「啊!嗚嗯…元植等等…嗚呃，輕點…哈啊。」身體突然被開拓車學沇緊繃的腳指都蜷縮起來，微微仰著頭雙腿掙扎的想後退些好逃離那死死往自己身體裡頂的碩大，可金元植如同他早些時後所抱怨得一向在床上可以說是一點也不體貼了，緊緊扣著車學沇的腰往下拖，不讓人有逃離的機會，挺了兩下腰把發脹的性器全部塞到那溫軟的肉穴。

金元植甚至可以感受到車學沇大腿內側微微的抽蓄，就連交合的入口也也撐得一縮一縮的，裡頭的軟肉到是順從的緊緊吸著他，因為方才塞進去的大量潤滑劑，車學沇雖然脹的難受可也沒有受傷，咽嗚的伸手想推金元植可身後的鄭澤運卻在此時架住他的手，一掌扳過車學沇的臉頰低頭啃咬著他的側頸，金元植也趁著這個時機把車學沇的雙腿往肩上一扛，就著幾乎要把人折成兩半的姿勢大力肏幹起來。

「啊啊…嗚!哈嗯…好深…咿啊…嗚…嗚!」車學沇被幹的仰起頭靠在鄭澤運的肩窩，嘴裡張口便是咿咿呀呀的黏膩呻吟，在頂撞中落下的毛衣蜷縮在腹部，這時鄭澤運放開箝著他下巴的手，兩手順著毛衣下襬鑽入。

鄭澤運的手掌略微冰冷，處碰到車學沇時讓他微微哆嗦了下，大掌順著腰線往上游移一路摸到胸前很快找準那剛才已經被玩弄過一輪挺立的乳尖，帶著薄繭的指腹順著乳暈打轉，不時揉捏著用指甲戳刺著中間的乳孔，甚至整個手掌抓著他的胸口搓揉，弄得車學沇都有些不好意思，靠在鄭澤運的懷裡隔著衣料握住鄭澤運鄭澤運在毛衣下做亂的手，沒想到阻止不了金元植發狠似的肏幹連鄭澤運都要欺負他:「嗚嗯…不要…這樣弄，哈嗯。」

「不舒服嗎?」鄭澤運停是停下手了，卻湊到車學沇耳邊輕聲問到，車學沇整個耳根都脹紅起來，面對鄭澤運的問題不回答卻是撇過頭去，鄭澤運看著對方的樣子微微的勾起嘴角，咬住車學沇的耳垂:「那就是喜歡了。」

而後室內幾乎只剩下車學沇放蕩的呻吟聲，偶爾還會參雜幾句金元植的葷話，他拉開車學沇的雙腿幾乎把人都要折成一半，幾乎每一下都頂到最深處再抽出，車學沇的股間都被這激烈不斷的磨擦撞擊拍的紅了一片，潤滑液和體液在律動之中行成一圈白沫，有的順著車學沇的臀部留了下來，半透明的白色液體沾黏在那人蜜色的肌膚上顯得更加淫穢。

「哥真是…那麼柔軟，裡面也吸的我好緊，天生就是適合讓人幹。」金元植在床上時總是不時耍流氓，車學沇對此已經很習慣了，就算每次一聽到這些葷話心底一處還是忍不住感到羞恥，可面對金元植、自己喜歡的弟弟，他總覺得如果對方喜歡、那羞恥一些也無所餵了。

「學沇啊…舒服嗎?」這時鄭澤運低下頭來把車學沇整個圈在懷裡，手掌下滑到車學沇的下腹配合著金元植的撞擊一邊揉捏按壓著，似乎透過腹部都能感受到金元植撞擊的力道，車學沇也因為兩人的動作小腹崩的緊緊的，覺得從腿根一路延綿到下腹部都痠軟無比:「嗚…嗚嗯，太…太激烈了，哈嗯。」

這時鄭澤運手又往下游移，直接握住車學沇早被幹的挺起來的性器，就著頂端溢出濕滑的液體上下撫弄，前後同時被夾急車學沇幾乎爽得翻起白眼，仰著頭如同缺水瀕死的魚大口喘氣，不曉得該捉住哪兒的雙手死死抓著身下的床單，把床單抓出一層層的皺褶，雙腿不斷抽蓄本能的想逃離這幾乎讓人崩潰的快感，可是前後兩具強壯的身體卻死死按著他不容有一絲退縮，導致車學沇只能不停急促的呼吸一邊呻吟著一邊等待著解脫。

「哥…啊呃，讓我射裡面好不好?」這時金元植緩下抽插的速度，湊上前來親吻車學沇的嘴角，下身一邊慢慢的打轉磨蹭著裡頭被肏的敏感的媚肉，車學沇瞇著眼看著湊到眼前失去方才的狂野像一隻有些傻氣的大狗的人，微微勾起嘴腳放開緊抓著床單的雙手摟上金元植的脖子，指尖插到對方的髮間傾身靠近額頭碰上額頭:「元植想的話…哥都可以……」

這幾乎無止盡的縱容總是讓金元植又愛又恨，喜歡的是無論自己在床上怎麼樣過分弄他，甚至回頭想想都覺得自己有些超過的事情，車學沇都會笑笑的點頭答應，討厭的是他總有種自己永遠被當做一個很寵愛的弟弟的感覺，可這種感覺只是導致金元植一次又一次更過分的作弄對方。

比如曾經在對方後穴裡塞進跳蛋再狠狠的肏到車學沇幾乎快昏過去，又或是故意在更衣間撩撥對方，央求車學沇跪下來幫他口交，可車學沇沒一次不接受的，即使事後總會捏著他的臉頰嫌他過分，再順口稱讚一下鄭澤運多麼溫柔。

金元植不得不承認對於和車學沇同年的鄭澤運、他是有那麼一點點忌妒的，可他不知道鄭澤運又何嘗不是有那麼一點忌妒著金元植這個弟弟的身分，至少這個無條件的縱容車學沇就沒在自己實踐過，更多時後車學沇甚至會對他耍點小脾氣，鄭澤運對於這也是既享受又想嘆氣。

「嗯…嗚嗯，元植兒…啊、哈嗯。」身下的律動又漸漸開始激烈起來，隨著金元植的撞擊車學沇一顫一顫的吐出呻吟，而後金元植欺身整個人半壓了上去，車學沇身後緊靠著鄭澤運的胸口才沒直接躺到床上，而這時金元植湊過來堵住他的唇，一手拖住車學沇的臀部更瘋狂的擺動起腰肢。

車學沇被頂的渾身發顫，近乎微微的抽蓄，莫大的刺激讓身體本能的往後縮，他身後的鄭澤運半摟著他一邊順著他的髮絲安慰一邊輕吻著車學沇的髮璇，手撫著車學沇的性器安慰的套弄，在他耳邊低聲說道:「乖、再忍一下。」

此刻金元植感受緊裹著他的媚肉又絞緊了些幾乎要被夾的射的出來，直起身抓住對方的寬骨使勁的往自己身下按，在車學沇抽蓄的高潮時一併挺到深處釋放了自己。

「啊!咿…哈嗯，嗚…哈嗯…呀啊。」緊抓著金元植後緊的衣料車學沇仰著頭在前面被鄭澤運套弄著後穴也被不斷的開拓搗幹，雙方的刺激下讓他前後幾乎同時高潮睜大眼大腿緊繃的射了出來，沾滿了自己腹部和鄭澤運的手。

而後金元植也在車學沇高潮時緊縮的後穴射了出來，一股股暖流打在肉壁上激的車學沇張大口急促的吸氣卻說不出一句完整的話，直到金元植終於射完，有些軟下的陰莖慢慢抽出被撐開的肉穴、車學沇才稍微放鬆繃直的身體往後躺去，嘴裡無意識發出點點囈語:「嗚…嗚嗯，好多…元植的。」

金元植扶著學沇的大腿慢慢退開，當他完全抽離的那一刻，被肏透的肉穴還微微張著一縮一縮的吐出潤滑劑和射進去的精液，金元植發誓他這比他寫小黃曲時想像過的任何畫面都還要淫蕩。

可他沒有欣賞著畫面太久，眼前的人就突然被翻了個身壓到床上，兇手除了忍了大半鐘頭的鄭澤運已外也沒別人了，在車學沇還半恍神的時後鄭澤運勾過對方的手一撈翻身從背後把車學沇壓到床上，而剛高潮又被內射的人渾身還軟綿綿的根本沒什麼力氣反抗，只是趴在床上側過頭看向身後的鄭澤運又發出一絲難耐的呻吟:「嗚…啊嗯，澤運…澤…運尼。」

「乖…我會輕點。」鄭澤運俯下身吻著車學沇的眼角，手拖住對方的腹部把人的腰抬起來，方才早解開的褲頭遲遲沒有發洩的性器就底在還沒完全閉合的穴口前，他一邊吻著車學沇一邊揉著對方的腰側，起身握住車學沇的腰緩緩的挺身埋進完全被肏開的地方。

「嗚……啊嗯，澤運…好大。」車學沇半張臉埋在棉被裡手指緊捉著床單，剛高潮過還很敏感的肉穴又一次被火熱的性器插入，即使鄭澤運的確很溫柔但還是讓車學沇忍不住發抖，直到完全埋入後鄭澤運才彎下腰空出的一隻手就從手被覆著握住他的手十指交扣一邊親吻著車學沇的後頸，直到車學沇有些忍不住的自己晃了下腰:「可以…你動吧。」

這時鄭澤運才拖著車學沇的腹部規律的挺動起來，和金元植幾乎是用蠻力的搗幹不同，鄭澤運的性愛比起來總是綿延悠長的，他很清楚車學沇的身體，無比了解他的敏感點，知道弄哪裡他會舒服，知道什麼程度能給車學沇最大的快感，床事上鄭澤運無疑是體貼的那一個。

「嗚…嗚唔，啊嗯。」身後的撞擊頂的車學沇一晃一晃的，並不激烈但次次磨過他的敏感點，快感讓車學沇濕潤的眼眶迅速泛起水氣，眨了眨眼淚水便隨著臉頰滑了下來。

「哥是舒服的哭了嗎?」這時一旁的金元植跪坐的車學沇旁邊彎下腰捧住車學沇的頭顱，看著眼神迷茫的大哥，僑了下姿勢俯下身舔去車學沇眼角的淚水。

「嗚…嗯，你們……啊嗯，最喜歡。」車學沇順勢捉住金元植的衣襬眨了眨眼淚水又留了下來:「喜歡你們，嗚…啊嗯，澤運…那邊嗚…舒服。」

鄭澤運此時一邊頂弄著對方的敏感點一邊伸手套弄起車學沇的性器，前後方一起被疼愛讓車學沇瞇起眼睛用全身去感受著傳遞至大腦的快感，而金元植這時盤坐下捧著車學沇的頭放到他腿上一邊順著車學沇的頭髮一邊低聲開口:「我們也最喜歡哥了。」

「喜歡你學沇。」鄭澤運也彎下腰在車學沇耳邊說著。

「哥…我們一直…一直在一起吧，要永遠一起走下去。」辦隨著金元植如同誓言的宣告，車學沇被這暖心甜蜜的告白感動的又濕了眼眶，金元植笑著抹去他眼角的淚和鄭澤運一起扶起他，兩人又像剛才一樣把他夾在中間。

鄭澤運一邊在他身後頂弄著金元植則埋到他胸前又一次玩弄早被弄得通紅的乳尖，一整個夜晚他們在那張三人擠著略顯擁擠的床上翻來覆去的做到連車學沇都不記得他們到底做了幾次，就連最後被兩人一起進入也只記得心裡是一股滿滿的滿足感，兩人很小心也沒有讓車學沇受傷，一直直到凌晨車學沇累得在最後一次高潮後直接昏睡過去，金元植和鄭澤運才猜拳決定誰幫車學沇洗澡清理，誰去換洗床單。

最後鄭澤運贏了，金元植很不甘心的在整理完一切看著鄭澤運抱著清洗乾淨的車學沇回來後手腳並用的扒住半睡半醒的車學沇，摟著對方躺上床，鄭澤運看著他們微微勾起嘴角也跟著擠上床躺到車學沇另一旁，三個人擠在雙人床沉沉睡去。

※

隔天、一向慣性最早醒來的車學沇坐起身，除了感受到酸軟的腰肢還有一左一右搭在身上的手臂，低頭金元植躺在自己右邊、鄭澤運睡在自己左邊，肌肉的痠痛讓他回想起昨夜的瘋狂，車學沇忍不住捂住脹紅的臉。

「唔…呼…學沇哥……」這時熟睡的金元植突然發出的夢話聲讓車學沇拿下檔住臉的手掌，低頭看著正說夢話的人。

「學沇…再睡一下。」而後另一邊的鄭澤運像是兩人在對話一般也低咕了兩聲，車學沇轉過頭發覺那人並沒有張開眼睛，顯然也是夢囈。

看著鄭澤運和金元植兩人的模樣車學沇忍不住笑，雙手一抬分別摸摸兩人的頭，最後躺下身閉眼。

反正今天是假日對吧。

END


End file.
